New Death New Love
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: Read italicized parts. When Shane and Eve die in a fire at the Glass House, Claire finds love in a strange place-with a strange person. MyrninxClaire. Yeah, thats right. I typed it. R&R plz!
1. New Death New Love

_Okay. I know what you're thinking. MyrninxClaire? Ewww! I got like four bajillion (actually it was like 6) requests to do something like this. Or it was subtle like "I wish someone would make a good MyrninxClaire thing". I think it was fun to write! It make me giggle a lot, too. I felt like such a young person writing it. Like, teehee, she wrote kiss! Yea. Grow up. ^_^ Its really long; I just noticed. Sorry. But I had it have something leading up to it, you know? I wasn't going to have Claire make out with Myrnin on the spot, or have her CHEAT on Shane, God forbid. So feel free to skip, but whatever._

_ So if you don't like it, don't read. This was just 4 fun and popular demand. Rated T for incredible hotness. Lol. Jk. But it does get a little… blehhhh if you know what I'm sayin'. Don't beat me up cuz I might've forgotten some things or gotten some time references wrong. I can't remember if Morley takes the necklace or something. IDK. Just 4 fun you frisky dingos!_

_ So after ur done readin' just pretend it never happened. Rachel Caine, if you're reading this, please don't send an assassin after me. Hehehehehehheh…_

The Glass house was burning. Wood cracked and glass shattered. Fire trucks surrounded the area, spraying water everywhere in giant oversized hoses.

Claire didn't bother hitching a ride with anyone. When she heard that her home was on fire, she _ran_. She ran faster than she thought she ever could. _Oh my God_ she kept saying in her head _Oh my God. Shane and Eve!_ The two both had the day off on Sundays. Claire had only gone to school to pick up some papers from her chemistry teacher.

A woman she didn't know ran in the classroom. "Are you Claire Danvers?" she asked quickly. "Yes…?" Claire responded, not quite knowing what was going on. "Yo- Your house is on fire."

And she took off.

She could hear the truck's sirens from three blocks down. She could smell the smoke. She could see the flames. _Oh my God_. She intended to ram past the policemen and run into the house to save her friends. But they held her back. "You have to let me in!" she wailed, "My friends! Shane! Eve!" "I've got her," a voice said from behind. She recognized the voice as her boss.

Myrnin took Claire away from the men and over to the side of the road. "They'll be fine," he comforted, "They have people in there who have done this job many a time." Myrnin was dressed normally, for himself that is. Jeans and flip flops and the long black velvet coat he adored so much. His shirt was button down- or up, whatever- with a thin vertical strip pattern.

Claire dressed that morning in whatever she could find on the floor. Jeans and a blue knit shirt.

"I was only gone for an _hour_," Claire said, her voice cracking on tears, "Forty-five minutes. How-" "A lot can happen in such little time," Myrnin responded. Claire couldn't breathe. What if they died? How would she go on? "Where's Michael?" Claire asked suddenly. "In the house actually," Myrnin said looking back at the flames, "He was the first to see the smoke. He's looking for Shan and Eve." "_Shane_."

"Right. Sorry. I'm probably not helping," Myrnin stumbled.

"No, you are," Claire said, leaning on his shoulder, "In your own weird way…"

At six o' clock, Shane Collins and Eve Rosser were pronounced dead. After the fire was out, they delivered the news.

"Their lungs were too full of smoke," said a fireman to a balling Claire, "Shane got trapped in the bathroom after a large chunk of the roof fell down outside the door. Eve was upstairs in her room. She got trapped when a piece of wood fell on her leg. Because Shane was trapped, he couldn't have helped. I'm sorry for your loss."

Michael wasn't crying. He just had a look of utter shock on his face.

Just shock.

_How could this have happened?_

Before the fireman walked away, Claire asked, "D-do you know h-how the f-fire started?" "There was a gas leak. And the fire from the stove, set it off. We think that one of the two left the stove on, to heat up or something."

"Claire," Michael said softly, "I want you to stay with Myrnin for a couple days. I-I need some time to myself." Claire understood. Michael and Eve were in _love_. Like she was with Shane.

Then she thought, _wait, Myrnin?_ "Myrnin?" she echoed, "Why him? I thought you hated him or something." "Well, I was going to say Amelie or Oliver, but I know you wouldn't be comfortable with that," Michael sighed, "Just keep him away from your neck, okay?" Claire sniffed. "Okay."

"So!" Myrnin began, "You're staying here for a couple o' days, hm?" Claire nodded. She didn't know if it was really _appropriate _for an employee to stay with her boss, but there wasn't much option. Myrnin had cleaned up for her stay. His abode was less like a lab and more like a home. He had been nice enough to get a T.V., a couch which folded out into a bed, and a small fridge.

"Well, I don't really know what it's like to have a roommate, so I don't really have any rules," Myrnin thought for a second, "So, um, just don't do anything you think I wouldn't approve of." He smiled. Claire could tell he was excited to have a roommate. He's been alone for quite some time.

"Anything you want to do?" he asked. Claire shook her head. She was just tired, and didn't feel like talking. She sat on the couch and fell on her side and just laid motionless. _They're gone. They're both gone._ "Um. Okay. You get some rest and I suppose will just…" Myrnin looked around, "Eh, read?"He quietly walked over to the book case, pulled out a book, and walked back over to where he had been standing.

He flipped through the book. "I never did like the plot of this one. It's just plain weird. I mean, what main character…" Claire looked up at Myrnin. He caught her gaze. "Right. Quiet." He made the zip your lip motion and threw away the key.

Claire was asleep within minutes.

It had been a month since the Glass house was reduced to ash. And since then, Claire had been getting better and better every day. Myrnin made sure that she didn't mope around too much. He gave her about two days, then he got her to resume work. He got her talking again. He smiled when no one else would, and made sure she got to school.

They had developed a habit of watching a movie on Saturday nights and cleaning on Sundays.

Myrnin was slowly becoming a best friend to Claire.

Or more. (Wink, wink. ^_^)

Since the fire, a lot of people had been nicer her to her. Even Monica the Barbie bitch had laid off the jokes for a while. Michael was on some trip with Amelie. He left about a week ago. Before he left, all he said was, "I just need to sort some things out, k?" He hugged her goodbye and left. _Oliver_ has been in control ever since. Amelie said that Myrnin should assist, but Oliver is… for lack of a better word, a dick and didn't really acknowledge him.

Friday night, Claire came home with a new chemistry book. As she walked down the stairs, she thought about what Michael might be up to. Myrnin wasn't anywhere to be found. So she just dropped her bag and grabbed a random alchemy book off a table. She had learned most of this already, but it was still interesting every time she opened the book.

"Claire? You home?" Myrnin's voice called from the top of the stairs. "Yeah," Claire hollered back. "Oh. Well, close your eyes!" Claire didn't know what was going on, but she closed them anyway. She heard his footsteps and then something being set on the table.

"Okay," he said, "open." Claire opened her eyes and saw a small box on the table and a cupcake with tiny lit candle in the middle. "Happy 18th birthday, Claire," Myrnin said with a bright smile. She totally forgot! She had been so distracted with getting her life back together that she didn't even know!

"Oh, my gosh. Myrnin, you're the best!" she replied, "I can't believe I forgot the big 18th birthday. Ugh." "I reminded you last week," he responded. "Oh, right. There was a test that day too. I must've spaced out."

"Well, blow it out. Then you can have my present."

"Oh, you didn't have to-"

"Just do it."

Claire sighed. She leaned over and blew out the small candle. "Okay," Myrnin pushed the box over to Claire, "open it." Claire took the box. As she pulled off the top she said, "You really didn't have to…" Then she looked down and saw the necklace. Shane's necklace. The one he gave her so long ago.

It looked kind of burnt, but still shiny. "Myrnin…"

"I noticed that you didn't have that one necklace on," he began, "So I went searching. It took me a while, and I burned myself, but I found it amongst the rubble." Claire starred at the necklace, memories flooding in.

"This is probably the nicest thing you've ever done," she looked him in the eye, "Thank you." Then Claire hugged him tightly. Myrnin hesitated to hug her back, but did.

She pulled away a little to look at his dark eyes again. They just starred for a moment, and then they both leaned in, and kissed. (Cue audience: Oooooo!)

It lasted a while, around five seconds before they pulled apart simultaneously. Claire blushing brighter than the sun said, "Sorry." Myrnin, trying his best to hide a small smile, replied, "Uh, th-that's okay. Heh…"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Claire broke the silence. "Will you… put it on me?" Myrnin turned. "Sure." Claire was about to hand him the necklace when Myrnin opened a drawer and took out gloves. "Oh, right. It's silver," she chuckled. Myrnin smiled in return, took the necklace and hooked it around Claire's neck. As he peeled off the gloves Claire added, "You have no _idea_, what this means to me," she paused, "and about the kiss… I just… It brought back memories and I thought…" "It's fine," Myrnin interrupted, "I understand."

Claire stepped towards him. "Thank you. For everything."

"Everything?"

"When I found out that Shane and Eve died, I would probably have killed myself if it wasn't for you."

"Oh. Wow. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my pleasure, Madam."

"Can I just…" Claire trailed off, gave herself a boost ('cause Myrnin is a lil' taller than her), and kissed him again. This was a surprise. Myrnin didn't expect to get another kiss. Claire slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Myrnin followed suit by putting his arms around her waist.

This was followed by not one kiss, but many. Claire couldn't help herself. Myrnin had worked his way into her heart over the past year (I think it was a year. Idk.) and this past month especially. She had always felt _something_ for him, but it never really came out till now. The two worked their way over to the couch. Claire accidentally fell down onto it. Myrnin followed. They chuckled over it in-between kisses.

Claire broke away. "Myrnin, I don't think…" Myrnin know what she meant. "Yeah. Same here." She smiled. She loved that he was so understanding. She loved his humor, the way he dressed, how smart he was…

As Myrnin stood up awkwardly and Claire scooted to the side so he could sit down eventually, she realized:

She had fallen for her insane vampire boss.


	2. Michael's Reaction

_Mwah hahahaha… I couldn't resist ^_^_

Myrnin had forgotten what being in love was like for so long. And now, he could remember every sweet detail.

The butterflies, the tingling, the laughter, the company, the not being lonely all the freaking time because the leader of some fricked up vampire town keeps you in a shack all the time…

Ahhh…

Love…

And you might think it would be kind of pedophile-listic, an over 500 year old vampire dating an 18-year-old, (cuz mathematically that's like a 50-year-old dating a 5-year-old) but whatever. He didn't care. In some countries, he read that some girls marry at 12 to 40-year-olds. Not that Myrnin was considering marriage, but just sayin'.

Claire Danvers had made Myrnin the happiest vampire on earth.

"Just pick one," Claire urged. "I'm _trying_," Myrnin said, eyeing Tropic Thunder and Year One, "Sheesh. Are women always this pushy?"

"Yes. Now pick one."

"Fine. Uh, That thunder one."

"Cool." Claire plucked the DVD off the rack and walked back to the counter. Before Myrnin could take out any money she held up her hand. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm paying this time," she mused. "That job is paying off, hm?" Myrnin asked smoothly. "Actually it is."

Claire had gotten a job at the old clothing store. (You know when the two picked up the silly costumes in Feast of Fools? That store.) It brought back fond memories.

The movie-lady-employee-person took Claire's cash and handed her a receipt. "Let's not turn in the movie late this time, okay?" Myrnin nodded and snatched the case up swiftly before Claire could. Claire rolled her eyes as Myrnin got a head start to home. "By Cathy," Claire said. "Bye sweetheart," Cathy responded.

Cathy knew that there was something going on between the two. She saw how they would flirt right in front of her every time they came to the video store. They never said anything, though.

Claire jogged out the door. Myrnin couldn't be found.

"Myrnin I swear," Claire called, "you pop out and scare me and I'll have your _head_."

"That's not very nice."

Claire yelped and turned around. She playfully punched Myrnin in the chest. "You," she breathed, "are sooo not getting any of my Sour Patch."  
Myrnin smiled. "Come on. It's getting dark."

Three days past before Michael Glass came back to Morganville. And when he got back, he was a whole new vampire. It was like Shane and Eve never died. He was his normal happy musician self. And he was very excited to see Claire again.

Claire, however, was freaking out.

"Should we tell him?" Claire gasped. "About?" Myrnin said between bites of a sub.

"You know… _us_."

Myrnin chuckled. "Well, the boy's bound to find out."

"I donno," Claire replied, "What do you think his reaction will be?" "Oh, he'll freak out." "Myrnin!" "What? I'm trying to be realistic," Myrnin swallowed, reached across the table and put his hand over Claire's, "It'll be fine." Claire sighed. "Okay." She smiled back and began to lean in and kiss him when Michael walked in the door. He spotted the two and walked over.

Claire blushed and sat down quietly. "Hey, Claire!" he said happily. He sat down next to her and gave her a big hug. He turned and realized Myrnin was sitting across from them. "Oh, hey Myrnin."

Myrnin gave a weak wave. "So, what have you two been up to?"

Both Claire and Myrnin hesitated.

_Well, we've rented movies, played scrabble, oh and kissed a little too._

If only it was that easy.

"Uh," Myrnin said, breaking the silence, "Claire here has beaten me at Sorry a number of times."

Claire gave Myrnin a look that said: _really?_

He shrugged. "Um, that's… cool. I guess," Michael replied awkwardly.

-Awkward silence-

"Do you want a sandwich?" Claire asked suddenly. "Sure," Michael said. Michael scooted out of the booth. Claire walked up to the counter.

"Okay, what's going on?" Michael demanded. Myrnin looked at Michael with questioning eyes. "What?" "Oh, come on. I know something's up," Michael mused, "I'm a vampire. I can sense it." "Um," Myrnin responded, "nothing. Nothing. Why would you think that?" Myrnin wanted to tell Michael, but he was afraid of what Claire would do.

Michael looked Myrnin up and down. "She met a boy, huh?"

Myrnin laughed softly. "Something like that." Claire walked back with a wrapped up sub and passed it to Michael. As he unwrapped it, Michael said, "Who is it, Claire?"

Claire hesitated. "What?" "Who's the boy? I promise I won't flip. I'm glad that you're moving on." Claire glared at Myrnin. He shrugged. Michael saw the glare. "Oh my God." Both looked back at Michael. "What?" Myrnin asked. "You two aren't-" Claire and Myrnin exchanged a nervous glance. "Um…" Claire hummed. "Oh my gosh," Michael put his head in his hands, "I knew I shouldn't've let you stay with him."

Claire began to get defensive. "So, you don't approve?" Michael lifted his head and looked Claire straight in the eye. "No."

"Why?" Myrnin asked. "You stay out of it," Michael said with a pointed finger at him.

"Why?" Claire demanded. "Because he's so much…" Michael trailed off. "Older?" Claire finished impatiently, "he treats me fine." Myrnin quickly jumped in. "I would never take advantage of Claire, Michael." Michael hesitated. "I just don't really feel comfortable with this," he paused, "How long have you two…?" "A couple days after you left," Claire answered.

Michael sighed. "Just gimme 24 hours for it to set in." Claire smiled. "Thanks." "Just tell me, Claire. What do you see in him?"

Claire sighed. "Where to start?" Myrnin smiled. "He's smart, funny, sweet, understanding, respectful, _cute_…" "Okay. Stop. Heh," Michael interrupted, "It's just so _weird_." "I was thinking that for a while after, too," Myrnin replied, "But, you get used to it."

Claire smiled back lovingly.

"Ugh. Just don't," Michael made a kissing motion with his hands, "around me, k?"

"Deal," the couple replied in unison.


	3. Ainsley P Jensen

_I just realized that this one is really long too. Lol. Sorry, but ya know. Lot to say. I recommend __**not skipping**__ tho. Hehe. I do bring in 2 new characters, don't worry Rachel, they don't screw with the plot at all. Bleeehhh. Just a story you vicious orange lamps. _

Claire couldn't see. Everything was dark. Then she saw flames. She could almost smell smoke. "Claire!" she heard Shane's voice scream.

She woke with a gasp for breath. She looked around. Everything was as it was.

A video game menu music kept playing on a loop. She and Myrnin- mainly herself- fell asleep on the couch. She laid on Myrnin's heartbeat-less chest. (No, they didn't do anything. …Sick-os)

Her gasp woke Myrnin. "What is it?" he asked softly, his voice glazed with sleep. "Just a dream," Claire responded. "About…?" Myrnin questioned, running his fingers lovingly through Claire short hair. "The fire…" Claire sighed.

It had been almost three months since the day her best friend Eve and her boyfriend Shane died.

"That's strange," he said, sitting up, "have you dreamt about this before?" Claire hesitated. She had, but never really told him. "Once or twice…" "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want it to pull us apart or something." Myrnin got a confused puppy look. "Pull us apart?" "Yeah. I kept hearing Shane's voice cry out to me. And I thought…"

"It's only a dream. How you react, tells the tale."

Claire blushed. "Thanks." "My pleasure. Now, it's four in the morning, either you go back to sleep, or get up and recite the periodic table in order of atomic number." Claire squeezed her arms around Myrnin.

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium," Claire whispered. She felt Myrnin's hands stroking her back smoothly. She would get back to sleep quickly at this rate.

All of the sudden the two heard a woman's voice from up the staircase. "Myrnin? Are you there?" "Amelie?" Myrnin said, confused. He gently slid up, plucked Claire off himself, and signaled for her to stay in place. She nodded and Myrnin grabbed his coat. His idea of pajamas was sweat pants and a plain white T. Claire was dressed in cotton shorts and a blue tank-top.

Claire heard Myrnin make his way up the steps and open the door. "Myrnin," she heard Amelie say, "Frank Collins is back. He's looking for Claire."

Claire could almost feel the rage pour out of Myrnin. "What does he want with her?" he asked/demanded. "I'm not sure," Amelie replied, "But he broke into my office asking for her." "Well I'll keep her safe." "Good. She's a liability, that's for sure." "Liability?"Myrnin growled back, "Choose your words carefully Amelie." Claire heard Amelie hiss something in a foreign language and heard the door close.

Myrnin walked back down the steps and sat next to Claire. "Frank is back?" she asked, grabbing hold of Myrnin's arm. "Yes," Myrnin responded. He grumbled something Claire was pretty sure was in French and sunk down. "Don't worry," Claire assured while brushing the hair out of his eyes, "I'll be fine."

"You will. But you always find _some_ way to get into trouble. And _that's_ what scares me."

Saturday morning came normally.

Well, as normal as it could be with your century old vampire boyfriend. Claire had developed a routine, while Myrnin didn't like falling into a loop. He had recently finished the book _Everlost_, a book about two teens who enter a ghost world known as Everlost.  
Anyhow, he had gotten uncomfortable with routines. It was kind of annoying, Myrnin's personality being so bendable. But Claire learned to look past it. That, and how Myrnin's breath would reek of blood on certain occasions. He was worth it.

Claire sat on a counter and brushed her hair while Myrnin picked out foot wear.

"Is it going to be warm today?" he asked, eyeing his flip flops. "Lord, Myrnin. You spend more time looking for something to wear than _I_ do." "I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed the thin plastic [insert another word for flip flop cuz I can't think of anything], slipped them on, and walked over to the stair case.

"You're one to talk," he said. Claire rolled her eyes. "Think fast." Claire threw the brush at Myrnin. He caught it without looking and tossed it onto the couch. "Come on," he yawned.

"Not fair."

"Maybe you need to be faster."

"Maybe you need to be slower."

Myrnin smiled. "What fun would that be?"

It was nearing summer in Morganville. Goody. Texas in the summer. _Not_ fun. The two walked outside and was welcome by a fresh gust of hot air. Claire stayed in the shade of the buildings with Myrnin. The sun just made it worse.

"You remembered that umbrella, right?" Myrnin asked quickly as they neared the edge of the shade. "Yeah." Claire popped open a black umbrella. It reminded her of Eve…

"Thank you," he said, smiling. She handed him the sun cover and they began their walk down to…

"Where are we going?" Claire asked when Myrnin lead her down a different turn rather than the one to a breakfast-serving restaurant. "To call a friend of mine," he responded.

"Uh, I have a cell phone, Myrnin.

"Phah," Myrnin tutted, "Phones are overrated. Plus, I don't think he'll get much service underground."

So many questions.

Claire hopped in front of Myrnin. He halted. "What?" "Okay before we go any farther, who is this guy?"

"I haven't told you?" Myrnin asked.

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

Myrnin smiled. "You're so cute when you question." Claire rolled her eyes. "Who is this dude you're talking about?" "This 'dude' is a vampire named Ainsley." "Is he a brainiac like you?"

"Well, he's smart," Myrnin began, "but he uses his intelligence for himself rather than others."

"What do you mean?" Claire wondered.

"I will tell you _after_ we send a messenger." Myrnin tussled Claire's hair and walked around her. Claire followed, her mind still going through the possibilities.

Myrnin lead Claire to small shack on the edge of Morganville. There was a sign that said "open" on the outside. Myrnin opened the glass door for Claire then let himself in. The shop smelled like old wood. Mainly because the floor was wooden as were the walls. There was a sofa to Claire's right with a small coffee table in front of it and a table to her left. At the back of the room there was an older looking woman.

Graying hair, flower print shirt, glasses. She smiled when she caught sight of Myrnin.

"Myrnin!" she said joyfully. Myrnin returned the smile. "Hello, Sydney." "It feels like it's been _ages_," Sydney replied with an exasperated tone, "Where have you been?"

"I was… sick for a while."

"Well, are you feeling better these days?"

"_Much." _

The two had worked their way up to the counter. Sydney then noticed Claire. "And who's this little lady?" "This is Claire Danvers, my…" Myrnin searched for a word, and then smiled, "my missing part."

Claire blushed. "Hi."

Sydney grinned. "Really? Wow. Well, congratulations," she paused, "So, what can I do ya for?"

"I need a message sent to Ainsley P. Jensen," he replied. "_Ainsley?_ But you two haven't spoken in _years_! Why now?" "I need something from him." "Since that spat you two had, I thought you'd never speak again," Sydney gasped. From the look on his face, Claire could tell Myrnin was getting impatient. "I know. But that was over forty years ago. Can you send the message or not?" "Well, yes, but-" "Syd," Myrnin interrupted, "It's important."

"Okayyy," Sydney sighed, "Letter, bird, or person?" "Letter please," Myrnin replied. _Bird?_

Sydney bent down and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. She handed it to Myrnin and said, "Be sure to say you're sorry." Myrnin rolled his eyes. "Even though _he_ started it," he grumbled quietly. Myrnin walked over to the couch and began to write, using the coffee table as a surface.

Sydney scoped Claire. "So, how long have you known Myrnin?" she asked suddenly. "Um, a while. Two years, I think," she replied, "You?" "Over twenty, I believe. Not counting the 6 years he disappeared." "How did you meet him?" "Here in Morganville. He tried to attack me actually. When I realized he was hurt, I helped and we've been friends since."

"Wow."

"Yup. Back in the day. Those were goods times. Now I work in this shack, sending special letters, and then go home to a diabetic husband," Sydney sighed, "It's wonderful."

Claire smiled. "That's cool. Hey, what do you mean by special letters?"

"Oh, I just send letters or messengers in secret."

"Secret?"

"Yes. Like when you send a letter at the post office, they make note of who it's going to, where it's going, and who it's from," said Sydney, "Here, you can send the stuff off the record."

"Why would someone-"

"You ask a lot of questions, girly," Sydney interrupted with a smirk.

Claire hesitated. Then she was saved when Myrnin walked up with the letter.

"Here," he said, "Mail it to Ainsley's old address." Sydney held out her hand. "Uh, hem?" Myrnin stared at her in confusion, then snapped back, reached into his coat pocket, and gave Sydney a wad of cash. Sydney proceeded to count it. Claire saw a lot of twenties.

"Okie dokie. I'll make sure this gets to Ainsley," she said finally.

Myrnin smiled. "Thank you," Myrnin locked arms with Claire and yanked her out. Once outside, Myrnin popped open the black umbrella.

"Okay, question. _Who is Ainsley?_" Claire asked quickly.

Myrnin wrapped an arm around Claire and pulled her close. Still walking, he replied, "I met Ainsley Jensen in London about sixty years ago…"

**-London, England. 1949-**

Myrnin [Rachel Caine needs to insert a last name for this man!] looked around nerously. His illness was getting worse, he could almost taste it. The confusion, the anger, the _madness_. He stood breathlessly behind a house. The night air cold and refreshing he searched for victims. Myrnin hid in the shadows the minute he heard footsteps.

As the steps grew louder, Myrnin grew more anxious. _Ah_ he thought_ the thrill of the hunt._ He saw the person. Male, approximately 5' 10'', size 11 shoe. The moment he was in line of perfect sight, Myrnin leaped into the moonlight. A frustrated yelp came from the man as Myrnin attacked. They both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Get off me you idiot!" he growled. Myrnin was about to bite when the man threw back a threatening hiss with a pair of fangs of his own. Myrnin collapsed embarrassed and hungry.

The man got to his feet. "What is wrong with you?" He should have checked for a heartbeat. That's always the thing he checks first. _This disease is become a real pain in the neck_ he grumbled to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" Myrnin stumbled for words, "I'm sick. I don't know what's going on anymore…"

"Sick?" the vampire questioned, "How-"

"_I have no idea!_ I have been studying it for years!" Myrnin shouted, "Ah!" He just got a _massive_ throbbing in his head. He fell back holding his head.

The man was immediately at his side. "Come, I will help."

**-Present-**

"I blacked out," Myrnin continued, "and next thing I knew, I was on this gorgeous red velvet couch."

The two had walked into a book store and were now talking at a table in the corner of the room.

"Wow. You were that…" Claire trailed off, not wanting to offend. "Crazy? Mad? Psychotic?" Myrnin finished, smirking, "Yes. Indeed I was. But that's not the best part."

**-London-**

Myrnin woke on a red velvet couch in front of a fire. He looked around, scoping his surroundings. His head ache was gone, but he was now _starving_. "Here." The man held out a cup of what smelled like AB negative. Myrnin took it gratefully.

"My name is Ainsley," the kind vampire greeted. Myrnin took a swig of the blood and responded, "Myrnin." "Strange name. How old are you?" Myrnin chuckled. "I can't remember." "Really? Wow. Me neither," Ainsley laughed. Ainsley's chocolate hair was tied back in a pony tail, but strands still hung in his ocean blue eyes.

Myrnin took another sip from the cup and sat up.

"Thank you so much. You really didn't have to-"

"It's my pleasure," Ainsley interrupted, "You looked like you needed it. Heh."

"So," Myrnin began after another sip, "Where am I?" "Underground," Ainsley replied breathlessly. "What?"

"I feel it's the best way to avoid the sun and," Ainsley chuckled, "who's going to check if someone lives next to a grave yard underground?"

"Um, great. Stereotypical, but great," Myrnin replied with a smile.

**-Present-**

"Underground."

"Yes."

"You lived underground, for twenty years."

"Yes."

"Myrnin."

"Yes?"

"You're crazy."

Myrnin smiled. "Yes, but you love it."


	4. Solution

_This one is long too! Goodness! Well, just read it okayyy? Its great and full of wonder and ponies! …Not really. But whatever. _

…_Just read it._

Claire ran into Michael two days later on her way back from school. In two weeks she would be all done. Done with collage! She was going to get a collage degree at 18. Booya.

"Congrats," Michael said while walking with her back home [in the shade], "You've grown so fast…" Claire smiled. "Thanks. I think so too!" Claire replied, unable to hide her excitement, "Do you have any plans on the last day, or…"

Michael smiled and gave Claire a playful shove. "I wouldn't miss your graduation for the world." "Speaking of events, don't you have a concert coming up?" "Yeah, I do, how'd you know?" "Monica was commenting on your abs and mentioned a concert," Claire laughed. Michael looked down then back at Claire. "Really. Well then," Michael chuckled, "You coming?"

"Yeah, of course," Claire hip-bumped Michael, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The two made a turn towards Grandma Day's house. Michael kept walking in the shade of the buildings. Being the youngest vamp in town, he was the most vulnerable to the sun.

Miss Day was out on the porch rocking back and forth, reading a book. She looked up at footsteps. "Hello, dear," she greeted, "You going in that alley again?" Claire sighed. "We've been through this. I'm living there now." "I know, I know. It's just… odd. That's all." "Well, thank you for your concern." Michael waved and they kept walking.

They finally reached the door to Myrnin's lair, proceeded to open it and walk down the creaky steps. Claire had been trying to convince Myrnin to get new wood and _fix them_, but he keeps saying that he wants to be able to hear if someone is coming down.

Claire walked in first and heard a crash and a grunt. _What?_

Michael and Claire raced down at the sound of another thump and when they reached the bottom, they saw a man with long brown hair crouched over Myrnin, pinning him to the floor. His fist was raised as if to deliver a final blow. Claire's gasp caught their attention.

Myrnin's forehead was bleeding, but the cut was healing quickly. The man looked beaten as well, but healing.

Myrnin smiled nervously.

"Um," he said with a raspy voice, "Claire, this is Ainsley Jensen."

**-Was going to have this next part as a separate chapter but decided not to cuz the part above was wayyyy to short. I should have put that along with Ch. 3, but whatever. Blehhh to you too.- **

Claire dropped her bag out of shock. Michael growled at the foreign vampire. Ainsley got the message and backed off. Claire ran to Myrnin's side.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?"

Myrnin sat up. "I'm fine, it's my fault." Claire cupped Myrnin's face in her hands. "What do you mean?" "He wants me to find some man," Ainsley growled, "And then we get on the topic of our past and he was being an idiot."

Not taking her eyes off Myrnin, Claire said, "He's not an idiot." And she kissed him.

Michael groaned. "Come on guys, I said not to do that." When they stay silent for three more seconds, Ainsley kicked Myrnin in the side.

He grumbled something, stood, and helped Claire up. "Not necessary."

"Apparently, it was," he snapped back.

Claire, blushing brighter than the sun, sat back against a counter. "Myrnin, did you want this guy to hunt down Frank?" she questioned.

"Frank!" Ainsley said, "That was his name. Yes, he did. He doesn't have the money for it. I do."

"Myrnin?" Michael responded.

"I just want to know where he is, okay?" "Wait, Frank _Collins_?" Michael said skeptically, "Claire, you knew about this? And didn't tell me?" "Yes. I-I guess it slipped my mind," Claire replied. "Mm hm."

"So, Myrnin, I can find him, but you need tell me something," Ainsley growled, "why did you take my Sydney?"

Wait. Sydney? As in the Sydney back at the post office? But she said…

"For the hundredth I didn't _take_ her. She _followed_ me."

"And the day she left with you, happened to be the day after you kissed her?"

_What?_

"_She_ kissed _me_! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Okay, both of you, stop!" Michael barked, "What is going on?"

"It was forty years ago," Myrnin began, "Ainsley had brought Sydney Vivian over for a visit…"

**-London, England. 1970-**

"Ainsley Jensen, you are _such _a tease!"

Myrnin rolled his eyes. Here he was, trying to get some quiet and read while he was still sane, and Ainsley was playing with his food.

"Shhh, Ninny over there might go nuts at any moment," Ainsley replied.

Myrnin growled quietly. Over the past 18 years, things had been pretty good. But in the last two, Tension had been rising between the two friends. Ainsley had become interesting in dating humans, while Myrnin remained single.

But lately he had been getting letters from an old friend. Amelie [insert last name Rachel!] is building a town in Texas. The US sounded dazzling, but he felt a twinge of guilt, wanting to leave the man who has helped him for so many years.

Keeping him under moderate control, even helping with a medicine. A crystal substance that gave him a period on clarity; keeping the illness at bay.

"How would you like to join me for the Kings and Queens ball?" Ainsley asked. "That old medieval party they throw every year?" Sydney responded, "Of course!"

"Fantastic! Myrnin? Would you like to join us?"

Myrnin sighed. Well, he could meet someone there…

"Very well, Ainsley," Myrnin smiled, "As long as you don't show me up that horribly." Ainsley chuckled, "I shall try my best."

Saturday night rolled along and the trio made their way to the "ball" in style. Horse and carriage.

"Ah," Ainsley sighed, his arm around Sydney, "brings back memories, eh Myrnin?" Myrnin smiled. It sure did.

The party was being held in a community building. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, people were dancing and laughing all over the place. Ainsley and Sydney, with arms locked walked through the door proudly. Myrnin tagged along behind, feeling more like a third wheel.

He carried a small bag of the crystals, hoping he wouldn't have to use them. The couple paused at the top of the stairs to gaze upon the crowd. "Lovely turn out, yes?" Ainsley commented.

"Indeed," Myrnin responded. He decided to be the first one to walk down. But another couple bumped him and he collided with Sydney. Sydney yelped and Myrnin reacted swiftly, catching her before she fell to the floor. "Sincere apologies milady," Myrnin said quickly. "It's alright, Myrnin," Sydney giggled, blushing brightly. Ainsley was not so amused.

"Come Sydney," he said defensively and pulled Sydney out of Myrnin's arms. Myrnin, confused, followed the couple down the steps. He noticed two women scoping him and Ainsley and smiled. At least he was still attractive in their eyes.

A voice came over them. "Welcome one and all to the Kings and Queens ball," a man's voice said, "we are now going to begin a slow dance. Grab a partner and begin."

Sydney smiled at Myrnin for a moment and then her eyes were back on Ainsley. Myrnin searched the room. He saw a young woman standing alone against the wall. He took the advantage.

"Greetings miss," he said with a bow, "would you like to dance?"

"Sure. My boyfriend totally blue me off," the girl held out her hand and Myrnin guided her to the dance floor.

As they danced, Myrnin asked, "What's your name?" "Kimberly." "Myrnin." "Whoa. I haven't heard that name, ever," Kimberly chuckled. "It's an old name. My mother…" he trailed off. _He couldn't remember his mother._ Wait. Where was he? The ball. Right. Dancing. Huh? Oh no.

The dance ended quickly, thank God, Myrnin bowed, said goodbye, and made his way to a bathroom. He stared into the mirror, turned on the facet, and splashed cold water in his face.

Myrnin then took out the bag and popped a few crystals in his mouth. Within seconds he was feeling better. He walked out and searched the floor for Ainsley and Sydney. He found them talking at the near cent of the dance floor.

"Bonjour," he said with a dazzling smile. Sydney took on a love struck look that was interrupted with Ainsley's demanding voice.

"Where is that girl you were dancing with?"

"She had to use the restroom."

The booming voice came again. "Okay! Our next song is a kind of slow fast one. Well, it's the Beetles. Oh, and you can't dance with your first partner!"

The announcer was right. It was a slow fast song.

"May I take Sydney for a spin?" Myrnin asked innocently. Sydney looked over to Ainsley. Ainsley mulled it over and then relinquished Sydney to Myrnin.

The two began a slow-fast dance [don't _even_ badger me about my wording].

"So Ainsley told me you two are vampires," she said. "He did, did he?" "Yep. Ainsley is really pushy." "How so?" "Well, I think he thinks I like you," Sydney's voice went quieter, "More than normal."

Myrnin chuckled. "That's odd."

"It's true…"

Myrnin looked Sydney in her chocolate eyes. "What?"

"I've always liked you." Then Sydney snaked her arms around Myrnin's neck and pulled him into a kiss-

-**Present**-

"That didn't happen!" Ainsley barked.

"_Yes it did!_"

"Wow, I can't believe you remember that far back," Claire said, mystified.

"Okay, what did _you_ see?" Myrnin growled.

"When I handed Sydney over," Ainsley snapped back, "I went to get something to snack on…"

-**London**-

Ainsley went to the back of the community dance floor and found a table of cookies, crackers, brownies, and other random assortments of human food. None of these snacks would provide sustenance, but he liked the taste.

Ainsley grabbed a cookie and nibbled on that, searching for his friend and girlfriend. He waved to a few other loners who were snatching cookies here and there. He finally spotted the two. They were talking. That's normal.

Ainsley didn't get it, but he thought that Sydney had a thing for Myrnin. Maybe they were cheating with each other behind his back. He looked away to dump the napkin and was about to walk over to them, for the song was almost over, when he saw the two lean in and kiss.

-**Present-**

"It looked like you pulled _her_ into a kiss. Not the other way."

"You guys can't be serious," Michael groaned, "You're forty year fight is over a stupid _girl_?"

"You have to remember, Michael," Myrnin reminded, "tension was building far before Sydney was even born."

"He stole money from me," Ainsley grumbled.

"He taunted me," Myrnin barked.

"You nearly exposed my home."

"You carelessness almost got us killed a number of times."

"Enough!" Michael shouted, "Ainsley, will you help Myrnin?"

"_Whatever_."

"Good. Okay, just focus on the _present_ please," Michael lowered his voice, "What happened forty years ago, happened forty years ago. Mm? Just leave it be."

"Fine," Myrnin grumbled.

"Fine," Ainsley echoed, "Myrnin?"

"What?"

"Where is Sydney now?"


	5. Love and Houses

_Omfg. LOVING all the warm fuzzies you guys are giving me! ^_^ I'm finding it VERY fun to write this. MyrninxClaire might __**sound**__ weird. But it's funny. And very cute. Anywho, I might have two more chapters, but I donno. I'll tell you one thing. The thing that happens in the next chapter will change things FOREVER. And ever and ever and ever! ZOMG its gonna be epic! But, you'll just have to wait… _

_Because I'm evil like that. Hehehe…_

_Rachel, it'll change everything. ^_^_

_Unless it's like three months from now and it's already out. Then, uh, read on? Heh._

Ainsley had left to the post office on the edge of town to speak with his long lost love.

Michael left to get something to eat.

They were finally alone.

"Myrnin, the story Sydney told me at the post office…"

"Mind control. I don't use it a lot anymore. Very rarely now," Myrnin continued, "but when I moved to America, I didn't want Sydney to remember some things."

"So the story she told me wasn't true."

"No."

"So, um, Myrnin?"

"Yes?" he replied, fixing the room up. During the fight, Ainsley and Myrnin messed a few things up.

[Cue "I'm Here" by Aly and Aj]

"Why would you go through all this trouble…" Claire trailed off, "I mean, do I really mean that much to you?" Myrnin turned and smiled softly. "Of course you do. Claire, I love you."

Holy shat. He just said the L word.

Over the months, Claire realized, neither of them had actually _said_ it. They just acted. _How you act tells the tale._

"I… I love you, too," Claire said. The words just poured out. It was her heart talking, not her head.

They both walked towards each other and hugged. Tightly.

Claire sighed and pulled away, but still staying in Myrnin's arms. "Wow, it feels good to get that off my chest," Myrnin chuckled. Claire smiled. "Same here. How long?" "Have I loved you?" "Yeah." Myrnin jerked his hair out of his eyes. "The first, first time I kissed you." [Referring back to my story Myrnin's Kiss"] "When Shane was still alive?" "Yes."

"Whoa. I started loving you after the _second_ time we kissed," Claire responded, "the first time was a little weird. But still, I always felt something for you." Claire looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

Myrnin lifted her chin, leaned in, and kissed her.

This was a different kiss than normal. She felt the same way she did when she first kissed Shane. Only a little bit more tingly.

Myrnin pulled her closer as the kisses got faster. Claire pulled off the jacket Myrnin was wearing and she snaked her arms around his neck. Myrnin pulled away. "I've got a room. It has a bed that I used while-" "Okay," Claire said grinning, "let's go."

There was a door to the side of the room. Claire had always wondered what was in there.

He opened it and there was a bed, a night stand to the left of the bed, a lamp on the stand, and a stack of books on the right.

The two collapsed on the poofy sheet covered mattress and fell into each other.

[Cue audience: OOOOO! Cue kids: BLEHHH! GROSS!]

_Omfg. I- I'm not going to be able to write this without laughing my flipping head off. But, here I go!_

The next morning, Claire was buzzing with energy. Simply glowing really. For a vampire who probably hasn't… in a while, Myrnin was pretty good. [Bah hahahaha! …Sorry.]

She woke up entangled in sheets with Myrnin across from her. The pillow smelled like Myrnin. Nummy. Myrnin's eyes fluttered open at the sound of rustling sheets. "Morning," he whispered.

"Hi," she said back.

They got up, took a shower [yes, together. Lol. That's right.], got dressed and headed out.

Myrnin wanted to walk Claire to school.

"So I understand you only have a week left of school," Myrnin said on their way past Grandma Day's house. "Well, technically it's this week and next week, but whatever. I'm really excited," Claire said with a bright smile. "I can't believe how fast the years have gone by," Myrnin sighed, "It's seems like just yesterday you walked into my office with Amelie."

"Yeah…"

They walked past possible breakfast, and the remains of the Glass house. Some people had gotten to cleaning it up. Now grass was growing in small little patches. Claire got a lump in her throat as they walked past. It was weird not seeing the glowing white house to the right [or left. Idk.] all the time.

The Common Grounds was still standing however. Hmmph.

They finally made it to the campus.

"Welp, here we are," Claire said, "See you after school." They kissed awkwardly goodbye and parted. That's when Claire spotted Monica laughing next to her cronie Jennifer. Great. She pulled up her back pack and began to walk past them.

"Hey Claire! Hot dad," she laughed. Claire wanted to shoot back something in Latin Myrnin had taught her, but she just held up her head and kept walking.

Myrnin wasn't _that_ much older. He looked like 25. _Maybe_ 27. She's just jealous. Claire smiled.

Jealous.

Hell, everyone was.

-**Later. Idk. After school. Blehh-**

"Myrnin, this better not be something dead," Claire warned. Myrnin chuckled. "It's not. Okay, open." Claire's eyes had to adjust to the light, but when they did, she saw a relatively big house. A green lawn that could use a quick trim in front. The house was a light blue, two stories, she could tell from the windows, and a light to the right of the white door.

"Wow, pretty. Why are we here?"

"I'm thinking of buying it," Myrnin said with a dazzling smile. "No way. How- I thought Amelie-"

"She's fine with it. Now that I'm… sane-" "Sort of," Claire muttered. "-she thinks I should get out of that hole." "That's great!" Claire said happily, "How are you going to pay for it?" "I have some money saved up over the years," Myrnin replied, "And Ainsley is willing to make a generous donation as pension for attacking me."

"Wait. So, you want me to…"

"Well, where else will you stay?"

"Uh," Claire hesitated, "Isn't it a little fast?"

"Fast? You've been living with me for the past three months."

"I'll talk to Michael, but I'm really happy that you're moving out off that shack," Claire smiled softly. "It has an area where I can put my lab equipment," added Myrnin, "I think it's two bedroom two bath, I don't know, I will have to check again."

Claire walked over and kissed Myrnin. "It's really awesome that you're moving on. I'll talk to Michael."

-**Lataaa-**

"Are you crazy?"

"Oh, come on. I've been living with him for three months now."

"Well," Michael said, "Consider this. Moving in officially leads to marriage." Whoa.

"Th-that was a cheap shot!" Claire bounced back, "No use of the M word in this conversation." "Okay, answer me this," Michael paused, "do you love him?"

Claire hesitated, and then smiled. "Yes."

"Then do what _you_ think is best."


	6. Silver Bullets Kill Humans Too

_Okayyyy! Here it is you ferocious weasel-bats! ^_^_

_**Warning: Very Dramatic**_

One week past before Claire gave Myrnin an answer. The one question ran through her head. Would she ever want to marry Myrnin? How would it work though? Myrnin was immortal. He would surly outlive her. So the _real_ question was, would she be willing to become a vampire. A creature that Morganville citizens fear so greatly. Something that can't eat normal food. Something that kills for blood. _Was Myrnin worth it?_

"Myrnin?" Claire said while the two made their way to Michael Glass's concert. It was a cool night, so the two stayed close even though Myrnin was perpetually cold.

"Yes?" "I want to move in with you." Myrnin smiled brightly. "Really?" "Really," Claire replied, returning the smile. Myrnin wrapped an arm around Claire and kissed the top of her head. "Oh my gosh. I love you. This is great." Claire laughed as Myrnin hopped up and down twice.

"You're nuts," Claire joked, "But I love you just the way you are. So, has Ainsley gotten a lead on where Frank might be?"

"No, but he's working on it," Myrnin responded, "Can we not talk about threats?" Claire laughed. "Sure. Um, can we go check out the house sometime this week?" "Of course," Myrnin held up a key, "I own it after all." "_You already bought it_?" Claire gasped snatching the key. "Well, sort of," Myrnin began, "I still have to sign a few finalizing papers. But I can still back out. So we can take a look and if you don't like it…"

"Oh my gosh. I thought you already bought it. _God_," Claire breathed, and playfully shoved Myrnin, "Don't do that." Myrnin snatched the key back lightning fast. "Yes madam."

They made it to the concert house. It was the place Michael had his last concert. Michael was up on stage. He looked like… well, like an angel. Considering he was a vampire, this was ironic. Claire led Myrnin over to a pair of seats up front that were reserved. "You've heard Michael play, right?" Claire asked as the two sat. "Yes. I was at his last performance here," Myrnin replied. He looked over his shoulder. "Amelie and Oliver have come as well." Claire looked back and sure enough, there was Oliver talking to Amelie in upper seats.

"Is it just me, or does Oliver look older every day?" Claire asked.

Myrnin chuckled. "Must be stress." "Why would he be stressed?" "Oh, I don't know, taking over Morganville?" Claire laughed. "Why would he want Morganville?" "Because he's a power-freak." "I guess I can agree with you there," Claire responded, "I wonder what would have happened if you went on that trip with us. To Dallas." "You all would be driven mad," Myrnin said too happily. "We were driven mad with Oliver."

Then the lights dimmed down and the concert began.

Michael spoke into the microphone. "Hey everyone," he said and the crowd woo!-ed, "You guys probably know about the fire at my old house that killed my girlfriend Eve Rosser and my best friend Shane Collins. Well, this concert is dedicated to those two." Claire cheered especially loud.

After that Michael began to play.

Michael, Claire and Myrnin all walked home together. Well, Michael just wanted to hang with Claire so like he- ah, you get my point.

Anyhow, the three walked down the alley to Myrnin's lab. They were almost there when they heard a click. Michael gasped softly. Claire and Myrnin followed suit and that's when Claire saw Frank Collins standing _right there_ with a loaded 45. Claire couldn't see very well. But what she could make out from the moonlight, Frank was still as scruffy as ever.

Myrnin growled and pushed Claire behind himself. "What do you want, Collins?" Michael barked. "I want Claire," he responded, his eyes flashing red for a second. "No," Myrnin snapped. Frank shrugged and raised the gun. "Guns won't do anything," Michael scoffed. "Regular bullets won't," Frank responded, "But silver might make a difference." Michael looked back at Myrnin. Myrnin didn't move.

"Yeah, that's right," Frank held up his hand. There was a shiny metallic burn on his finger tips, "Hurt me, but it's gonna be worth it when I see you two drop dead." Michael and Myrnin stepped back in unison. Claire looked around for a weapon. It was too dark, she couldn't see. "Claire," Myrnin breathed, "get out of here." Claire was about to run when a gunshot make her jump. Ohmigod. She turned and saw Frank holding the gun up. He shot into the sky.

"Not so fast," he growled.

"What do you want from her?" Myrnin demanded.

Frank shrugged. "She killed my son." Claire got a sick feeling in her stomach. "No, she didn't!" Michael snarled, taking a step closer. Frank pointed the gun right at his heart. "Carful boy," Frank warned playfully, "I talked to the firefighters. Claire left just in time for that house to burn."

The lump in Claire's throat came back.

"Stop it! Of anyone…" Michael hesitated, "Of anyone, I'm responsible." "Michael, no!" Claire gasped. Frank grinned menacingly. "This is rich. A vampire sacrificing his life for a _human_." "You forget, Frank. You've become exactly what you hunted," Michael snapped. "Hunt. I've become the exact thing I _hunt_," Frank corrected, "It turns out, that being a vamp really helps with killin' 'em." "You kill your own kind?" Myrnin snarled. "I like to think of it as… new age extermination."

"You're sick," Myrnin spat.

"And now, I'm about to take care of one more pest," Frank raised the gun to Myrnin who was in front of Claire. Claire looked around frantically. It was so dark! She spotted something shiny. A pipe? Glass? Claire couldn't make it out.

"Frank, I will rip your lungs out if you lay one finger on her," Myrnin barked. Claire slowly and silently moved out from behind Myrnin to retrieve the possible weapon.

Frank noticed. "Don't worry," he growled, amused, "I won't have to." And then Frank fired two bullets right into Claire's chest.

**-Commercial Break-**

Are you having trouble with the vampires in your town? Well let your problems burn thanks to Bobby's new Vampire Off! Vampire Off is made of pure holy water and tiny bits of liquid silver! It's the vampire equivalent of pepper spray! It's guaranteed to keep those bloodsuckers away!

Get it now for the extremely low price of 2 payments of $69.99! Other Vampire repellents will try and lour you in with promises that vampires don't exist! BUT THEY DO EXIST! They do! JUST BUY MY PRODUCT! Call now!

**-Now, back to the story-**

Claire let out a loud gasp and fell to the ground. Everything was in slow motion. She heard Michael yell her name and rush to her side. She saw Myrnin viciously attack Frank who was just grinning.

Claire could taste blood in the back of her throat. She was dying, quick. She heard a fierce growl and then nothing. Myrnin was at her side. "I don't think the bullets got her heart," she heard Michael say quickly, "but she's dying, fast."

[Cue "Desperate" by Firelight.]

Myrnin hesitated, and then spoke. "What do we do? The hospital is at least a mile from here." Michael breathed in loudly, but slowly. Vampires didn't need to breathe. Bad sign. "You can save her."

Myrnin looked up at Michael. "No." "Myrnin, if you don't, she'll die-" "Being a vampire isn't saved," Myrnin snapped and looked away, "It's a curse. I don't want to bring that upon Claire."

Claire was buzzing around in her head. I'm dying. I'm dying. I'm dying. _I'm dying_. _You can live Claire,_ a voice said, _You can survive. Become a vampire. Say yes. Do it. Do it._ Her life was flashing before her eyes. She saw her parents. She heard Eve's eager squeal. She smelled Shane's breath. She felt Myrnin's gentle touch. She tasted blood.

_Say yes. You want to live. If you become vampire, you can be with Michael. You can be with Myrnin. You can live forever. Endless learning. Time would be an illusion. _

Claire moaned in pain. She had to make a decision. Right here. Right now. Join Shane, or stay on earth. _Shane would do anything to let you live. _

"Claire?" Myrnin said.

_Anything_.

Claire coughed. "Do it," she struggled, "It's okay. D-do it."

Michael pulled Claire up into a sitting position. Myrnin felt sick. But it was for Claire. "Okay," he whispered. He gently tilted Claire's head back and bit her.


	7. Too Much of Anything May Make You Sick

_Holy chicken! This is long. Lol. But it's good. Funny actually. Just read. Still loving all the warm fuzzies! ^_^ _

_Listening to Ke$ha. _

_Lol._

_She makes me laugh._

Everything was dark. Claire felt like she was floating. She felt so cold. Why was she so cold? Then there was a bright light.

Claire woke up in the Glass house. She was lying on her bed. She sat up quickly. Her old room? Everything was here just like it was. Her phone sitting on the night stand, the curtain covered window, the same clothes she was wearing the day… The day the Glass house burned? Claire quickly climbed off the bed. She looked around frantically.

Was she in heaven?

Was she dead?

Claire walked out into the hallway. She looked around. _Everything was the same_. Shane walked past her. "Shane?" she said. Shane turned. "Yeah?" he replied. Ohmigod. He's _alive?_ "Shane…" Claire said. Shane got a confused look. "You okay?" Claire rushed forward and gave him a tight hug. "Oh my _God_! Shane!" "Claire? You alright?" he laughed.

Claire looked up. "Where's Eve?" "In her room. Are you- is something wrong?" "No," Claire said, feeling completely elated, "Just happy!" And Claire took off down the hall to Eve's room. Eve was in her room listening to music. Claire dove onto her bed and wrapped Eve in a huge hug. "Whoa! Hey Claire Bear. What's up?" she chuckled. "Oh my God! You're all alive! This is incredible!" "Of course I'm alive! Sheesh! What you been smoking?" Claire jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

_Everything was the same._

Then Claire opened the front door.

Where was Morganville? All she saw was darkness. Was the Glass house in space?

Claire poked her head out. Nothing just darkness. "What the-?" Then she felt a pull. Like something was sucking her out the door. Claire held onto the door frame. The pull was getting stronger.

She was sucked into the darkness. She tried to scream for Shane and Eve, but she couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe.

"Claire?" she heard a voice say, "Hey, I think she's waking up!"

The light washed over her and then she felt her eyes flutter open and she was lying on a couch. Myrnin's couch. Michael was staring down at her. He got a bright smile. Then she saw Myrnin. His dark eyes were full of worry.

That's when Claire felt the burning. Everywhere. Was she on _fire_? Claire groaned.

"You'll have to give her more," she heard Michael say, "You don't have any human blood left." Claire shut her eyes. _No more human blood?_ _More? More what? _Something was brought to her mouth. Claire turned her head. No, no, _no!_ "Come on, Claire," Myrnin purred.

A drop of something sweet found its way between Claire lips. She immediately felt the burning go down. Whatever Myrnin was forcing on her, was stopping the burning. Claire opened her mouth over the soft object.

Myrnin smiled softly as Claire enclosed her mouth over the wound on his wrist. He winced at the steady pull of Claire's drinking.

"When does the blood bank open?" Myrnin asked quickly, sitting down next to Claire. "Around 8 I think," Michael responded. "Ah," Myrnin breathed, "I can't keep her sustained with my blood for that long. It's two in the morning. She needs _human_ blood _now_."

"Well what do you want me to do? Find a human wondering the streets?"

"Of course not!" Myrnin barked, "I don't want Claire getting used to feeding off people. It'll make blood bags seem like animal food. That's how I felt." Claire wrapped her hand around Myrnin's arm.

"Okay, so…?" Michael mused.

"Can you sneak into the bank and get some?"

"You want me to _steal_ blood?"

"Just enough for Claire. I'll be fine."

"Myrnin, I can't do that. Amelie-"

"Amelie may be the woman who turned you, but she is not your mother," Myrnin paused, "Claire will die without it." Michael hesitated. "Fine. I'll do it." "Thank you. Now hurry, please."

Michael Glass broke into the Morganville blood bank at precisely 2:37 a.m.

He had scoped out the area and found a window. Now the term "break in" probably wasn't correct, for he didn't break anything. He simply picked the window open and snuck in. The small office was dead silent. And that's what Claire would be if he didn't hurry. Michael could recall back to when he was turned. Amelie had fed him her blood as well.

It brought down the burning of the change, but not as much as human blood would. Myrnin had drained Claire's entire body of human blood. And now to keep her alive, especially at so young, she needed human blood. Something occurred to Michael. He was no longer the youngest vampire in Morganville. Huh.

Amelie was going to be _so _pissed when she found out about this.

Michael found the cooled back room where they kept the blood. It was sorted in blood type. Michael decided to take some of the most common blood type. O positive.

He grabbed five bags of that and- just as a treat- one AB negative. Hey, he had to eat too.

His vampire-night-vision _really_ helped in this situation. A human probably could see worth shit in this dark. But Michael could see clear as day. As much as the cooler felt good compared to the warm outside summer air, Michael had to beat it before someone- "Michael?" –saw him.

Crap.

"It's Oliver, what are you doing?"

Double crap.

Michael turned. "Um… What are _you_ doing here?" Oliver glared at him. "Okay fine. I won't tell if you don't." Michael sighed. "I'm just out at the Common Grounds," Oliver explained, "You?" "Uh, this is for me," Michael chocked out. Oliver leaned over and saw how many bags Michael had. "Six? Little greedy?" "Well, uh, it's not _all_ for me."

"Who else?"

"Uh, Myrnin?"

"Myrnin?" Oliver laughed, "The town idiot? Why are you running _his_ errands?" "We're hanging out." "Michael, we can't change into animals. Bat jokes aren't amusing." "No. Hanging out means talking. Like being around each other." Oliver sighed impatiently. "You and your teen lingo…" Oliver walked over and snatched one of the bags, "Well, I have some things I need to discuss with the fool anyway. Lead the way."

Michael hesitated. "Uh-"

"Come on, I don't have all night."

"Myrnin is acting weird, I don't think you want to-" "Michael," Oliver said with a smirk, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you hiding something." "Me? Hiding?" Michael never was a good liar.

"What's going on, Michael?"

-**hehe-**

"Myrnin!"

Myrnin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Oliver's harsh voice yell his name. "Michael…" he growled. Claire had fallen back asleep, and Myrnin was a just watching over her.

Oliver stomped down the stairs and nearly attacked him, but Michael quickly stopped him.

"Violence isn't going to solve anything, Oliver," Michael warned. "It'll solve a number of problems, actually," Oliver growled back. He jerked Michael's hand off him and took a step towards Myrnin, who didn't move. "Are you _insane_?" "You mean more than normal?" Myrnin shot back. Oliver grabbed Myrnin by the shirt and threw him against the wall. "This is no time for games, you moron," Oliver snarled, "You had no right to turn Claire."

"You think I wanted to?" Myrnin snapped and shoved Oliver away, "She_ asked_." "I've had tons of women ask me to turn them," Oliver said with a wicked glare, "You _walk away_." "She was dying!" "Ah, yes the classic 'dying wish'. Do you know what Amelie is going to do after she finds out?" "Like you give a damn what Amelie thinks!" Oliver laughed. "You're right, I don't. But _you do_."

This was true. Amelie would flip. Oliver was right. He had no right to turn humans. But Amelie had to understand. Not only did he love Claire, Claire possessed knowledge that could be of use for future generations.

"I won't tell," Oliver purred, "I think it will be entertaining to watch this play out. But I will be staying here for the night."

Myrnin groaned. "I don't want Claire walking up only to see _you_ here." Oliver scowled. "Shut up. I don't want you doing anything stupid with her. You're like a love-sick puppy. You'll do _anything_ for her."

Myrnin returned the scowl, went over, and sat next to a sleeping Claire. Michael set the blood bags on a counter and walked over to Myrnin. "How's she doing?" "She passed out a couple minutes after you left," Myrnin replied, and then looked up at him, "I can't believe you told him." "How could I not? He was giving me _that_ look!" Michael shook his head, "He looks into your soul."

Oliver laughed. "According to lore, vampires don't have souls."

"What?" Michael breathed.

"Anyway she should be waking up soo-"

Claire groaned. He eyes fluttered open. Her irises were a bright scarlet red. Oliver was over there in a blur. "Claire?" Myrnin said softly. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, "Are you okay?"

"Mmm…" she hummed, "Wh-what's going on?" "Michael, get one of the bags," Oliver ordered. Michael zoomed over to the table and was back within two seconds. Oliver took the bag, and tore the top of the plastic. Myrnin jumped up and snatched the bag. "I won't let her drink it cold." Then he zoomed across the room.

"Ugh," Oliver groaned, "You're too kind." "Maybe that's why I _didn't_ survive…" Michael mumbled. Oliver shot him a look. Then Myrnin was back with the bag. The scent of blood filled the room. Michael's eye's flared red for a second; as did Oliver's.

"Here, Claire," Myrnin lowered the bag to Claire's level, "Drink this." "What is it?" Claire said, her voice scratchy. "It'll help," Myrnin said soothingly. Claire smelled the air and then snatched the bag, spilling a little blood on herself in the process.

Michael hadn't "eaten" in a while, so he couldn't help but envy Claire as she swallowed down the O positive. After she was done, Myrnin took the empty bag and tossed it in a waste basket.

Claire sat up fast. "Holy crap! I feel _amazing_!" Myrnin got a confused look. He looked to Oliver who shrugged. New vampires, after they feed, are supposed to be tired, and weak. They crave more and more blood, but they aren't popping with energy.

"Claire? You feeling alright?" Michael asked.

"Are you kidding? I feel great!" Claire looked around, "Where is more of that stuff?"

"Uh, Michael?" Myrnin said.

"On it." Michael zoomed across the room to warm of more of the blood.

Myrnin hugged Claire tightly. "I'm glad to see you're feeling alright." "Me too," Claire replied hyperly. Michael came back and handed Claire a bag. She eagerly bit into it. Myrnin caught a glimpse of fangs. "Well someone has gotten their baby teeth," Oliver chuckled. Myrnin shot him a glare and then he looked back to Claire who had sucked the bag dry.

"Oh my _God_!" she gasped. "Okay, just calm down Claire," Myrnin said awkwardly, "You need to rest. Your body might be reacting badly to the vampire bloo-"

"Myrnin, I love you," Claire said, edging closer to him, "but you've gotta learn to drop the science and pick up a party." Then Claire took a hold of Myrnin's face and open-mouthed kissed him. Then she jumped off the couch and started looking around frantically.

"Oh, man. I'm scarred," Oliver groaned. Myrnin licked his lips and then turned. "Cl-claire, I think that you may be reacting-"

"Everything is so _clear_! Do you guys always see this clear?" She moved across the room in a blur. "Holy shit! Did you see that?"

"Uh, Oliver? What's going on?" Michael asked nervously.

"I think her metabolism spiked," Oliver explained, "Myrnin, how much vampire blood have you given her?" Myrnin hesitated. Oliver's eyebrows raised. "Myrnin…?" "Enough to make me lightheaded."

Oliver growled. "You idiot!" "She kept moaning! She was in pain!" "What does too much vampire blood do?" Michael asked as Claire stole another blood bag from Michael. "Vampire blood has special properties," Oliver replied, "If a human drinks too much, the antibodies in the vamp's blood start to wreak havoc on the body." "So she's basically high and drunk at the same time." "Yep."

Claire threw down an empty blood bag. "That stuff is amazing! Myrnin," Claire walked over and sat on his lap before he could get up. She weaved her fingers through his black wavy hair, "Tell me a bed time story." Her eyes flared red. "Uh?" Myrnin turned his head, "Oliver?"

Oliver just laughed. "Nope! She's your problem." He leaned back against the wall.

"Oh, man…" Michael breathed.

Claire woke up up-side-down. Well, her head was on the floor while her feet were on the couch. An empty blood bag laid next to her face.

_Oh man… _she thought_ what happened? And why does my head hurt so badly?_

She swung her legs down and saw Michael asleep on the couch. She was hesitant to wake him, but she did. "Michael," she whispered, "wake up!" She kept poking his face 'til he stirred. His angel eyes fluttered open and he sat up quick. "Claire?" he gasped, "You okay?" "Yeah, I've just got a bad head ache," Claire rubbed the side of her head, "What happened? All I remember is Myrnin biting me." "Wait. You don't remember anything?" Michael asked with a curious expression.

"Huh uh."

"Let's just leave it at that."

Michael got up, and walked behind a table. He kicked something and walked past. "Myrnin, she's up," he said.

Myrnin's night black head popped up. He turned and saw Claire. He smiled brightly, hopped up, and, in a blur, was over to her side.

"Claire, are you feeling alright?" he asked, thoughtfully pushing hair in her face behind her ear.

"Myrnin back off," a voice grumbled, "I need to take a look."

Claire was shocked to see Oliver shove Myrnin aside and kneel down to face her. "How are you feeling? Don't leave anything out." "Uh, well my head hurts. And I'm hungry." "That it?" "Yeah."

Oliver stood. "We need to take her to Amelie."

Myrnin got all wide-eyed. "No!" he gasped, "er- Shouldn't we hold out a little bit longer?" "No." "Why?" Michael asked. "Because I think that Claire is sick.


	8. Beginning of the End

_Last chapter for __**this**__ story. I will be continuing. I mean, what are cliffhangers for?_

_Hahahaha and yes __Dantea Dredstin, I am evil._

_Mwah hahahahaha!_

Amelie slapped Myrnin across the face. "Myrnin, I know you are capable of some pretty stupid things," she snapped, "but this is a whole new level of incompetence!" The four stood in Amelie's white office. Oliver stood next to Michael, and by the look on his face, he was enjoying watching Myrnin getting chewed out. Michael stood next to Claire, whose headache was getting worse.

"Amelie, if you let me explain-"

"What is there to explain?" she barked, "You went behind strict rules. I should lock you back up in your cell."

Myrnin gritted his teeth. He was obviously keeping back retaliation. "She was dying. And you think I wanted to turn her?" "No, actually, I don't. I think you loved her too much. It clouded your judgment," Amelie paused, "The Myrnin I met over 150 years ago wouldn't have even considered turning a human over love."

"That was 150 years ago. People change, Amelie," Myrnin lowered his eyes, "I know you have."

Claire was confused. There was obviously some kind of past. Could Amelie and Myrnin have been…?

"Don't even try pulling that," Amelie growled, "And Oliver also tells me you fed her too much of your blood." Myrnin threw Oliver a glare that said _tattletale_ and looked back to Amelie. "She was in pain." "Of course she was! It's a part of becoming a vampire!"

"What would you have done is Samuel was in that position?"

Amelie just stared and then looked away. Michael did the same. Myrnin hesitated. "Amelie… I didn't mean to-" "Forget it. At any rate, Claire is sick." Claire squeezed her own hand.

"I've seen this kind of case 9 or 10 times in my whole life," Amelie began, "Vampire blood comes from an undead creature. True, the blood isn't really ours, but it passes through the boy, keeping us alive. Now, when Claire was shot, her body was shot into a state of shock. Adrenalin coursed through your body, no?"

Claire could remember clearly how she felt. And Amelie was explaining it perfectly.

"And when Myrnin drained you, your body was scrambling to create more blood to get oxygen to the body," Amelie continued, walking over to face Claire, "When Myrnin fed you his blood, your body to the advantage and started to pump it through the body. Now here is where he went wrong. If you were given a limited supply, your body would have had to create it's own with the same properties. Which is where the pain originated. But Myrnin gave you more, so your body didn't create it's own with the same properties."

"Wait. So are you saying Claire needs _more_ vampire blood?" Michael breathed.

"Is that why my head hurts so bad?" Claire asked urgently.

"Soon, it won't just be your head, Claire," Amelie answered, "And yes she does, Michael. Particularly Myrnin's."

Myrnin swallowed. Oliver subtly smirked.

Claire shook her head in disbelief. "I can't just not drink it anymore? Quit cold turkey?" "It would be dangerous. Just like a vampire can't go too long without human blood, it is the same for you."

"So if I went too long without it," Claire responded, "I would go all nuts?" "Well, put in simplest terms, yes." Claire leaned against the wall. "Oh, wow." Myrnin held his head in his hands. "This is all my fault," he grieved. "Yup, pretty much," Oliver scoffed. "Oliver," Amelie growled, "You are not being of any help."

"Myrnin, don't say that," Claire said walking over to him, "You couldn't help it." Myrnin looked up. "Yes I could. I know how turning someone works. I didn't listen to instinct," Myrnin paused, "Amelie is right. My judgment was clouded." Claire hugged him. "It's going to be fine." "Doubt it," Oliver mumbled. Michael growled and shoved him.

"It could be fine," Amelie mused, "If you just give her decreased amounts over time. Your body will learn to convert human blood on it's own. Every case I've seen turned out fine. Except one that went crazy."

Claire and Myrnin shared a nervous glance.

"But I'm sure you'll be okay," Amelie walked over to Myrnin, and grabbed him by the shoulder, "I would like to speak with you, alone." Claire stepped away, and Amelie led him to a different room.

Claire sighed. "Michael, I could use a hug." Michael nodded, walked over, and wrapped Claire in a big hug. "Claire, you know what it means to be a vampire, right?" Oliver started. "Um…" "You cannot go out into the sunlight. You may eat human food but you must know it will not provided any sustenance," Oliver paused, giving Claire time to think, "You must feed off human blood."

It never really hit her, but now it did. In order to live forever she had to…

Claire exhaled slowly. "I understand."

**-Meanwhile**-

"It won't happen again," Myrnin confirmed. "Good. Now, about Claire," Amelie sighed, "You have to understand that Claire _must_ have decreased amounts of your blood each time you give it to her." "I do-" "You cannot give in once. If she gets more than needed, all will be undone and she will attack…" Amelie trailed off. "Attack me?" "Yes."

Myrnin exhaled slowly. "I understand."

**-Lataaa**-

Oliver had left to find something to eat. Michael left as well. So Myrnin and Claire were left to walk home alone. The sun was beginning to come up. Claire had learned her lesson; the light burned her when she walked out. Myrnin walked with her in the shade and showed her his normal route home; avoiding the sun.

They were mostly silent on the way home, but two blocks from Myrnin's home, Claire spoke up. "Wow, this is gonna be awkward…" she sighed. Myrnin wrapped an arm around Claire. "It'll be fine," Myrnin assured, "Think of it as payback for me going crazy when Ada trapped me in her lair."

"Oh, yeah. That makes me feel a hell of a lot better," Claire said with a roll of her eyes, "Wait. Do I still have to drink human blood?" "Of course." "Goodie…" "Hey, you asked for it." Claire sighed. "I know," Claire met Myrnin's eyes, "Without you, I would be dead."

Myrnin pulled her close. "My pleasure, milady."

"So, Morganville has added one more bloodsucker to their list, hm?"

"Yes."

"I thought Collins shot her dead."

"That man saved her."

"I thought Bishop-"

"You think too much."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, thanks to Kimberly, we might just be able to destroy Amelie's fragile little dream after all."


End file.
